1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms that are converted from an original form to provide a new function as a different type of firearm. Specifically, the invention is a rifle receiver that is modified to be a high quality mid-grip high-powered pistol, capable of accepting barrels of various calibers, incorporating a recoil plug as part of the design to thereby handle the greater action of the pistol, and creation of a pistol stock and forearm stock that enables the pistol to function properly.
2. The State of the Art
A new group of handguns has been created for use in hunting big game and for long range target competition. These handguns or high-powered pistols are essentially single-shot or repeating rifles with shortened barrels and buttstock, and are capable of delivering rifle energies.
The state of the prior art of high-powered pistols is divided into two groups. The first group consists of pistols that are directly manufactured as such. The second groups consists of pistols that are created as a result of a retro-fit or modification of other firearms which results in the creation of the pistol. It is noted that regardless of which group a high-powered pistol comes from, the performance or attributes can vary greatly depending upon the specific features that are incorporated into the design.
Whether a user is going to use a high-powered pistol for game hunting or target competition, there are certain desirable attributes that are common to each purpose. Obviously, accuracy is of paramount concern. Beyond this particular attribute, however, there can be significant differences in functionality. For example, the user may desire a particular type of action. The possible types of action of high-powered pistols include lever action, break action, bolt action, and falling block.
Creating a retrofit high-powered pistol is typically done to bring some characteristics of the original firearm to the design, provide a particular action, or to create a unique firearm. Regardless of the purpose, the retrofit is generally done to bring some advantageous or desirable feature to a firearm.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage over the prior art to provide a low cost pistol having a mid-grip design, a single action, and the ability to exchange barrels of various lengths and calibers as desired. It would be another advantage over the prior art to provide these features in a high-powered pistol that utilizes a reliable rifle receiver that is well-known and proven design in the industry. Furthermore, these advantageous features can be provided on many popular rifle receiver designs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing a mid-grip high-powered pistol.
It is another object to modify a rifle receiver to function as the mid-grip high-powered pistol.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver so as to include a recoil lug.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver by removing the rifle stock and to add a new pistol stock behind the rifle action.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver so as to remove a portion of the existing rifle trigger, and then dispose a new trigger in a position that is forward of the removed portion of the old rifle trigger.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver so as to be capable of receiving a plurality of different length pistol barrels.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver so as to be capable of receiving a plurality of different pistol barrels of various calibers.
It is another object to modify the rifle receiver so that it cannot use pistol barrels that would result in the creation of an illegal short-barreled rifle.
The above objects are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a system and method for manufacturing a mid-grip high-powered pistol by modifying an existing rifle receiver, wherein a portion of the original trigger is removed, a new trigger is added in a position forward of the partially removed original trigger, and the new trigger is coupled to the remaining portion of the original trigger via an extension, wherein a recoil lug is added to the rifle receiver to handle the recoil, a plurality of different length barrels can be coupled to the new pistol, and a pivot pin diameter and location of a forearm lug prevent creation of an illegal rifle.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, the rifle receiver is modified so as to receive the recoil lug.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a new rear mounting screw is mounted into a rear portion of the rifle receiver.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a new trigger is coupled to the original trigger via a pivotally engaged bar, and the excess portion of the original trigger is removed.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, the new trigger is disposed in front of the original trigger.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, an existing pivot pin is decreased in diameter to prevent pistol barrels from being coupled to the rifle receiver.
These and other objects, features, advantages and alternative aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.